A New Reunion
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Sometimes just 1 of the Autobot teams of Flowerdancer and Akadeanna's life are missing, but this is the story of both teams being missing.


Summary: Sometimes just 1 of the Autobot teams of Flowerdancer and Akadeanna's life are missing, but this is the story of both teams being missing.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, I don't own GI Joe; I don't own Power Rangers Time Force. I own Flowerdancer Prime, Akadeanna Hawk, the nicknames Little Flower, SF, Red Light; I own Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime and all members of Stardancer And Stargazer's team. I own the terms Dimension Of Darkness, Protection Dimension, Safe Haven Dimension.

Flowerdancer lay on her stomach on her specially designed couch that didn't have a backing so not to bother her highly sensitive wings, from what Starscream told her, she had the most sensitive wings of any Seeker ever to exist.

Her bi-colored wings flick lightly; she was now living in the Nemesis with the Ark and the Moon Wind Bases missing; Starscream had invited her to live with him, Skywarp, and Thundercracker in the Nemesis so she wasn't alone beyond her human family.

Right now she was busy reading a book Primus gave her so she could catch up more on her studies on being a Dimensional Guardian, but she glances to the left of where she was reading and she sighs and says, "I miss you Skyfire. It's been 10 fairy cycles today and at times it feels like we just lost you yesterday. We all miss you."

She sighs and turns her attention back to her readings, but as she did there was a beep and computer says, "Incoming dimensional call." Flowerdancer sits up and says, "Portable monitor please and on visual." The large bi-colored Seeker watches as the monitor appeared in front of her with a medic that looked like Hook on the viewer.

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "This is Flowerdancer Prime. How can I help you?" Hook smiles and says, "My name is Hook I am from the Dimension Of Darkness, I was told that you are the last Dimensional Guardian."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "A pleasure to meet you Hook. Yeah it's true I am the last Dimensional Guardian is there something I can help you with?" Hook sighs and he says, "I was hoping you might be able to know about a Dimension someone keeps mentioning, but we can't find any records of it."

Flowerdancer shrugs her bi-colored shoulders and says, "I'll do my best to help you in any way I can. What is it called?" Hook takes a deep breath hoping she knew of the Dimension and he says, "The one who keeps talking about it he calls it the Safe Haven Dimension. Have you heard of it before?"

Flowerdancer's crimsons red optics went wide and she asks, "Before I tell you where it is. What is it that you call the other half of our Dimension; Dimension 8 as I know you are in the dark half of the Dimension."

Hook was surprised as he was answered with another question and he says, "That's the Protection Dimension you are asking about. Why?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm and she says, "Actually it is what we call the Safe Haven Dimension."

Hook was startled what they called the Protection Dimension was the Safe Haven Dimension. he asks, "Do you know an Egyptian woman who might go by Little Flower?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I know Little Flower. Why do you ask?"

Hook asks, "Could you come here? And will you bring her with you? He's trying to find her, it's one reason I was trying to find out where the Safe Haven Dimension is for him." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'd be happy to come there, I don't have to bring her as you see in her 18th year she became a half-breed and well I'm what became of her request."

Hook was startled and he says, "That's shocking that you are Little Flower. What is your human name? I know Little Flower is a nickname or pet-name for your human form." Flowerdancer chuckles sadly and says, "A pet-name, the one who gave it to me said my human name was a mouthful and he asked me what it meant so he called me Little Flower instead. My human name is Akadeanna Hawk, I am an Egyptian Queen and I was The First Queen Of Egypt. I haven't been called Little Flower since I was 15 years old."

Hook was shocked, but he says, "Please come, I think he might belong to you and your home." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Of course. That's the Medbay of the Ark if I'm right on what I'm seeing in your background."

Hook nods and says, "Yes it is. I'm here and he's in my office." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I'll be there in 5 minutes. Please bring him out." Hook nods and says, "Of course. Hook out." Flowerdancer says, "Flowerdancer Prime out." The screen disappears and Flowerdancer triggers her dimensional warping abilities disappearing from her room.

_Dimension Of Darkness_

5 minutes later there was a louder than normal displaced bang in the Ark Medbay in the Dimension Of Darkness as Flowerdancer appears. Crimson red optics look around and as she did the door to an office opens and she hears a voice say, "I am sorry I had to wake you, but I found someone who knows of the Safe Haven Dimension and she knows Little Flower."

Flowerdancer had went back to looking around, but her helm snaps back to where Hook was as she heard a voice she hadn't heard in 10 fairy cycles and he says, "I'm glad you finally found my home Hook." Flowerdancer moves closer to the large Seeker, heavens he didn't look like he changed in 10 fairy cycles.

Skyfire looks over the bi-colored Seeker who moved closer to him, he didn't recognize her and he says, "I'm glad to know we're from the same Dimension. I sadly don't recognize you." Flowerdancer removes her necklace from her neck and lifts Skyfire's right servo up and places the necklace in his servo and she says one of the 2 phrases that he taught her, "Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever."

Skyfire was startled the bi-colored Seeker knew that phrase, but he looks down at what she placed in his servo and his steel blue optics went wide it was Little Flower's crystal necklace! He looks up and asks, "Little Flower is that you?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes it's me SF; 3 years after we thought we lost you I met Primus and he gave me this form." Skyfire with trembling servos reaches up and places the necklace back around Little Flower's neck and then clung to her and started to sob.

Flowerdancer wraps her arms around her flight partner and rubs his wings tenderly. Hook smiles as he realizes the two knew each other he says, "I'm glad he's finally happy finding someone who he knows." Flowerdancer still rubbing Skyfire's wings says, "He was the one who first took me into the air when I was 4 years old, it was a belated 4th birthday present; a month late. He took me flying the night before we thought he was killed."

Hook smiles and he says, "I'm happy to have found him someone who matters so much to him. Was he attending his Navigant?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes with his Quaterne mates Skywarp, Thundercracker, and his former Bondmate Starscream. I was there too."

Hook smiles and he asks, "Will you come with me? Megatron needs to know Skyfire's home has been finally found." Flowerdancer winces at the mention of Megatron, but she shrugs and says, "That's fine."

Hook nods and leads the Seekers out of the Medbay, Skyfire not letting Flowerdancer go afraid it was all a dream and if he let her go he'd wake up and his spark would break again. Skyfire asks, "What do you go by in this form? I know you're a Prime you carry yourself like one."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "It's Flowerdancer Prime. It was my idea for the name as my name means beautiful Flower and I love to dance. It was Primus' idea to make me a Prime as he wanted to give me a rank equivalent to my human rank and Prime is." Skyfire chuckles and says, "Definitely fitting."

As he said that Hook leads the way into Megatron's Throne Room and Flowerdancer tenses as she saw the large tyrant. Megatron stands up and he asks, "What have you found out about the Safe Haven Dimension Hook?" Hook indicates the bi-colored Seeker holding Skyfire and says, "I think she should explain to you what she told me."

Megatron looks at the female Seeker holding Skyfire and he says, "Come closer please." Skyfire guides Flowerdancer closer as he could tell something was wrong as she trembled seeing Megatron.

Flowerdancer straightens her bi-colored form up showing her Prime status and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I am from the Safe Haven Dimension and I'm very close to Skyfire. The Safe Haven Dimension is what you call the Protection Dimension we are the light half of this dimension."

Megatron was startled not just by her words, by the fact she was a Prime and a very proud one at that. He says, "But Skyfire never mentioned knowing a Seeker who was a Prime." Flowerdancer flicks her bi-colored wings and she says, "Yes I know as I didn't get this form until 3 years after we thought Skyfire was killed, to him I am Little Flower."

Megatron was startled so she was Little Flower and she was a half-breed now. He asks, "Will you take him home? He asked Hook to find your Dimension so he could go home." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Of course I will take him home. He needs to be where his spark belongs."

Megatron nods and says, "Then you may take him with my blessings." Flowerdancer nods, but before she could speak something says _Ask him about your missing teams. There are 2 mysterious Autobot bases here._ Flowerdancer frowns at the voice, but she says, "Thank you Megatron. I do have an inquiry for you though."

Megatron says, "You're very welcome. What can I help you with?" Flowerdancer winces and says, "Something told me that you have 2 mysterious Autobot bases here. By chance does one have the name of the Ark and the other have the name of the Moon Wind Base?"

Megatron was startled that she inquired about the 2 ships, but he nods and says, "It was during the 9th fairy cycle that the 2 ships arrived here, yes one is known as the Ark and the other is known as the Moon Wind Base. Do you know them?"

Flowerdancer takes a deep breath before asking, "Is their Autobot markings blue?" Megatron nods and says, "Yeah actually they are. How did you know that?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I believe they also belong to my Dimension as our 2 Autobot teams are missing; and they have been since the 9th fairy cycle. To be safe I've been residing with the Decepticons of my Dimension trying to protect the rest of Skyfire's Quaterne from my Megatron's wrath."

Megatron winces at her words and says, "He's a cruel Mech I take it then." Flowerdancer nods and says, "He wasn't always like that, but his spark has become dark and twisted. One week before I became a half-breed he defected to the Decepticons. My room is actually connected to Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker's room."

Megatron nods and he looks at Hook and says, "Why don't you take Flowerdancer to where the 2 ships are; so Skyfire can gather his things." Hook says, "Of course my lord." Flowerdancer touches a few buttons on Skyfire's arm and she says, "I know you're afraid that if you let me go you'll wake up thinking this is just a dream, these are my contact codes, if you feel that call me."

Skyfire finally let go of Flowerdancer and he says, "Thanks." Flowerdancer turns and follows Hook out of the Throne Room and out of the Ark heading towards where the 2 bases crashed and he asks, "Which one do you want to go first?"

Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "My Ark please." Hook nods guiding her towards the base that was like theirs, but had blue Autobot markings on it he says, "I saw the 2 ships crash; they crashed only 5 miles apart. Can I ask you who controls the Nemesis where you come from?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "I'm glad you saw them crash and they crashed so close to each other. The Nemesis belongs to our Decepticons. I bet it is controlled by your Autobots since the Ark is yours."

Hook nods and says, "Yeah the Nemesis belongs to our Autobots." He stops soon and he says, "Well here she is." Flowerdancer looks at the large ship and she sighs yup it was the Ark no doubt. Hook sighs and says, "We've been trying to get in, but nothing is working."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm not surprised Hook." She walks over to the door and touches in her code and she says, "I am using my code; Optimus shouldn't have dropped it from the base after all this time."

Hook nods lightly and yelps as a round computer comes closer and circles them and stops at Flowerdancer and says, "Identify yourself!" Flowerdancer says, "I am Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of the Ark Autobots and the co-leader Moon Wind Autobots; my companion is Hook of the Dimension Of Darkness."

The computer chirps and says, "Identity confirmed you may enter." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thank you Teletraan-1." The computer followed after the bi-colored Seeker as the 2 entered the base. Flowerdancer glances at the computer device and asks, "What is the status of the Ark? What is the status of the Autobots?"

The computer says, "The Ark was badly damaged from the fight with the Nemesis that brought them here, but repairs are complete. The Autobots are in deep Stasis-Lock." Flowerdancer smiles glad the repairs were complete and she says, "Authorization Flowerdancer Prime Alpha Alpha Beta 6. Release the Stasis-Lock. What is the location of Optimus Prime?"

The computer beeped and says, "Stasis-Lock has been released. Optimus Prime is on the bridge." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thank you Teletraan-1 that is all." The round computer leaves the pair and Flowerdancer heads for the bridge.

Hook winces and asks, "What is your Optimus like?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "He's kind and caring, but when it comes to battle he's a fierce warrior, our belief is that Freedom Is The Right Of All Sentient Beings. Basically he is like what your Megatron seems to be like."

Hook sighs in relief and he says, "I'm glad. Yeah that's how our Megatron is. Our Optimus is cruel and abusive." Flowerdancer winces and says, "That's our Megatron who's like that as you heard me talk about him to your Megatron."

Hook nods and the two step out onto the bridge and Flowerdancer smiles as she saw almost all her team there, noting Ratchet wasn't there. Hook moves to check the Autobots over and Flowerdancer moves closer to Optimus and she says, "Hello old friend."

Optimus was shaking his helm, but then he looks up at a voice he hadn't heard in 9 fairy cycles and he gasps and says, "Flowerdancer!" Flowerdancer hugs her Prime and she says, "Yeah it's me Optimus. Zordon lied, I never died and wasn't reborn; until 6 years ago I was in cryogenic sleep."

Optimus hugs his Seeker back and he says, "Oh thank Primus you're still alive. Where the pit are we? And what the pit fairy cycle are we in now?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "You've heard me mention the Dimension Of Darkness; that's where we are. This is the 10th fairy cycle; the current year is 2345; I woke up on March 25th, 2339."

Optimus was shocked at her words, so they were in the Dimension Of Darkness and it was now the 10th fairy cycle. He says, "I'm glad at least to know where we are." Flowerdancer glances at Hook and she asks, "How are my men?" Hook smiles and says, "They are all healthy I just need to check Optimus there unless you did."

Flowerdancer smiles glad her men were fine and she says, "No I haven't checked him." she looks at her Prime letting him go and asks, "Would you let Hook check you?" Optimus nods and says, "Yes he may."

Hook moves cautiously towards the large Polychromatic Prime and starts to check him over. As he did a female Autobot who Flowerdancer didn't recognize comes over and she offers her right servo to Flowerdancer and says, "So you're Flowerdancer Prime, a pleasure to finally meet you; father Optimus and father Ratchet have spoken of you many times. I am Sparkle."

Flowerdancer was startled so she was daughter of Optimus and Ratchet and she says accepting Sparkle's servo and shakes it, "A pleasure to meet you Sparkle. Yes I am Flowerdancer Prime, but please call me Flowerdancer."

Sparkle smiles, but asks, "What brought you to this Dimension?" Flowerdancer nods at Hook and she says, "Hook there called me because I am the last Dimensional Guardian and he wanted to know about a Dimension they had never heard of here; our Dimension apparently they call it the Protection Dimension."

Sparkle was shocked as she released the female Prime's servo and she asks, "Why did he want to know where our home was located?" Flowerdancer looks at Optimus and she asks, "Did Optimus or Ratchet tell you about a Seeker who was known as Skyfire who I said died when I was 15?"

Sparkle nods and says, "Yes both my father's told me about him. Why?" Flowerdancer sat down and she says, "Because he's not dead; I just found out today; it was Skyfire who mentioned the Safe Haven Dimension."

Sparkle was startled, but she says, "Father Ratchet will be very happy to hear that!" Flowerdancer says, "I bet he will be it seemed to hit him hard when I told everyone Skyfire was dead. Where is he?" Sparkle winces and she says, "That was because Skyfire was the first Sparkling he brought into the world that's why. Yeah he should still be in our Medbay."

Flowerdancer winces at Sparkle's words that is why it hurt Ratchet so bad and she says, "I should check on him as well," she pauses and looks at Hook who was staring at her and she asks, "Well how is my Prime?"

Hook smiles and says, "Optimus is healthy, but he is carrying; his Sparklings are healthy though and have continued growing again." Flowerdancer was glad Optimus was healthy, but startled when he said that Optimus was sparked and she says, "Ratchet's the father isn't he Optimus?"

Optimus smiles and says, "Yes he is. What about my brothers and their team? Are they all right?" Flowerdancer winces and says, "From what Hook told me they crashed here too last fairy cycle; I wanted to check on you guys first before I went to check on them."

Optimus nods and says, "Go on check on them we're fine." Flowerdancer nods and leaves the bridge and heads towards the exit, but instead of leaving turns into one of the areas, it was their Medbay; Flowerdancer says, "I spent from the age of 13 years old until the age of 42 years old helping Ratchet here that's how I recognized that you were in the Ark Medbay Hook."

Hook looks around it looked just like his Medbay and says, "I can understand that is how you knew Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer notices the door to Ratchet's office was closed and she walks over to it and reaches up and knocks on it gently.

A bit later a gruff voice says, "Enter!" Hook reaches for the handle and opens the door for Flowerdancer and Flowerdancer nods her helm in thanks and steps in and then Hook follows her in.

Ratchet looks up when his door opened and he gasps there was Flowerdancer! He asks, "Is that really you Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yeah it's really me Ratchet; I never died Zordon lied to protect me incase what happened in the 4th fairy cycle ever happened; I woke up 6 years ago."

Ratchet stands up and hugs his female Prime and says, "We've all missed you. I read from the files we've been in Stasis-Lock for 1 fairy cycle and that the current year is 2345. That means if it's true you woke up in 2339."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I've missed you all too. Yes you've been in Stasis-Lock for 1 fairy cycle and the current year is 2345 and yeah I woke up March 25th, 2339." Ratchet smiles as it was true what he read. Flowerdancer moves and sits down in one of the chairs and Hook sat down next to her.

Ratchet's optics narrow and he asks, "What is he doing here?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Ratchet he's not like our Hook; we are in the Dimension Of Darkness the dark half of our Dimension; he's been checking everyone and he was the one who saw the Ark and Moon Wind crash here."

Ratchet was shocked at her words and he asks, "How did you end up here?" Hook speaks up and says, "I contacted her because I heard she was the last Dimensional Guardian and I was trying to find out where a Dimension we've never heard of is."

Ratchet was shocked and he asks, "What dimension?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Our dimension Ratchet. They call it the Protection Dimension." Ratchet was startled, but he looks at Hook and asks, "Why did you want to know where our Dimension is?"

Hook winces, but looks at Flowerdancer and asks, "Do you want to tell him or do you want me to?" Flowerdancer says, "You please." Hook nods and says, "Because someone from your Dimension has been here for exactly 10 fairy cycles today; he crashed landed on our Navigant platform I wanted to help him find his way home."

Ratchet was startled at his words and tried to think back 10 fairy cycles and he says, "Well I don't know who it could be." Hook looks at Flowerdancer and says, "Please tell him." Flowerdancer nods and says, "A month later when I returned from Cybertron I told you he was killed during The Navigant and it hit you the hardest when I told you he was dead."

Ratchet fell out of his chair this time and Flowerdancer moves and helps Ratchet to his Pedes then into his chair again and he asks, "Skyfire is alive?!" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes he's very much alive, I just found out myself 5 minutes after Hook and I ended our call when I arrived here."

Ratchet sighs and says, "I'm glad he's alive. Will he be coming home too?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes he will. The Megatron of this Dimension gave Skyfire his blessings to return home."

Ratchet smiles and says, "I'm glad. You said the Moon Wind Base crashed here too. What have you been doing for Protection?" Flowerdancer winces at the question and she says, "Yeah the Moon Wind Base has been here just as long both bases crashed at the same time here 5 miles apart. Unfortunately I've been staying under the Protection of the Decepticons, well more so Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. I was in my joint room catching up on my studies of being a Dimensional Guardian when Hook contacted me."

Ratchet was downright shocked at her words and he asks, "Why with the Decepticons!" Flowerdancer says, "I didn't have a choice Ratchet; but trust me I've not stopped being an Autobot; I've protected Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker from Megatron's wrath while I've been there. While in my human form I've spent my time with the modern form of the Lightwalkers GI Joe helping my great-grandson."

Ratchet sighs and says, "As long as you never gave up being an Autobot that's what matters. Oh I'm glad you found family then." Flowerdancer asks, "Will you let Hook check you over?" Ratchet sighs and says, "Yes he can."

Hook stands up and moves to the fellow medic and starts checking him over. Flowerdancer says, "I've met Sparkle and she's gorgeous. You and Optimus are Bondmates now aren't you?"

Ratchet smiles and says, "I'm glad you've met Sparkle. Yes we are Bondmates. You always said we'd make a perfect pair and out of respect on the 1 year anniversary of the day we thought you were killed we became Bondmates. Have you found anyone yet?"

Flowerdancer smiles at Ratchet's words and says, "I'm glad you two did that. No I haven't found anyone special yet, but Skyfire once stole my spark well I was still human at the time so heart, but he was with Starscream at the time."


End file.
